moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Female topless nudity
Female topless nudity is a visual characteristic found in many horror films and some television programs. It relates to full exposure of one or both breasts of an adult woman; often referred to as "boobs" or any other number of derogatory slang terms. Films that feature female topless nudity generally receive an R rating while television programs that feature nudity receive a TV-MA rating. Female topless nudity is almost always gratuitous, and never truly services the story. It is more common in the horror genre than any other film type mostly because of the genre's target demographic, which are males between the ages of 17 and 30. The subgenre of horror that seems to feature the most topless nudity is the slasher genre. Though considered mature content, it's usage is anything but and is designed primarily to titillate. Examples * 3-Headed Shark Attack: Example data to be added later. * Beverly Hills Cop: Axel Foley takes detectives Rosewood and Taggart to a strip club where a woman is dancing topless. Foley makes a joke about Taggart getting an erection. * Chopping Mall: Barbara Crampton's character removes her top revealing both breasts for a sex scene inside of a closed down shopping mall. * Deadpool: A flashing glimpse of Morena Baccarin's breasts can be seen during her sex scene with Ryan Reynolds. * Don Jon: This movie shows clips from various pornographic films, featuring adult actors in various states of undress. There are multiple shots of bare breasts, most of which are close-up. Most of these shots are very quick. None of the actual cast members from the movie are seen topless. * Freddy vs. Jason: In a dream sequence, a woman named Heather goes skinny dipping; her breasts and buttocks are visible. While running away from Jason Voorhees, her right breast is visible outside of her partially buttoned shirt. * Friday the 13th Part 2: The character of camp counselor Terry is shown completely nude in a scene where she goes skinny-dipping in the lake near Packanack Lodge. Breasts, buttocks and lower abdominal region are visible. * House, The: There is one quick scene of a large-breasted blonde woman running in a panic in the gambling house. She is in the background and the shot is so fast as to almost not be worthy of being mentioned here. * Humanoids from the Deep: There are at least four examples of female topless nudity in this film. One woman, Becky, is completely nude during a pre-sex scene before being chased on the beach and raped by a sea-monster. Another character, Peggy, is also shown topless before being impregnated by a sea monster. Another girl bares one breast during a very quick sex scene in the back of a car, and another girl, Sandy "Miss Salmon", is also briefly seen topless before being attacked and killed. * Huntress: Spirit of the Night: It's an erotica film. The place is lousy with boobies. * Dracula (1992): The brides of Dracula are all seen topless during their bizarre love-making scene with Jonathan Harker. Lucy Westenra is shown topless during her rape scene with the werewolf and later when she is ill in bed. * Girl With the Dragon Tattoo, The: The character of Lisbeth Salander is shown fully topless in two scenes in the film, both times is when she is in bed with Mikael Blomkvist. She is also shown briefly topless in a scene where she is getting out of bed. * Halloween: The character of Lynda Van Der Klok is shown topless in bed after her sex scene and also during her death scene. The character of Annie Brackett is briefly seen topless in the scene where Michael Myers chokes her in the car. * Hellraiser: A photograph can be seen of Julia Cotton topless with her face obscured. In a flashback scene, Julia's right breast is briefly exposed. * Nashville: A character named Sueleen Gay is forced to do a full striptease at a club in order to further her singing career. Bare breasts are shown. * Piranha (1978): Maggie McKeown flashes her breasts in order to distract a guard so she can help Paul Grogan bust out of jail. bares her breasts in Trading Places.]] * Revenge of the Nerds: Several students appear topless as the nerds watch them in their sorority house by way of hidden cameras. Betty Childs appears topless on a graphic pressed onto a pie plate. * Satanic Rites of Dracula, The: A blonde-haired cultist is shown fully nude as she lays upon an altar. Her breasts are seen in multiple shots in the beginning of the movie. Another character, Jane, is shown with a torn shirt as she is chained to a dungeon wall. One breast is exposed. * Shining, The: The ghost of the woman in Room 237, Lorraine Massey, appears naked as both a young woman and as an older woman. The older Lorraine Massey also appears topless while lying in the bath tub. * Species: Brief topless nudity during a love making scene and also a scene where Sil is changing her clothes. The adult Sil undresses several times throughout the film. Once to change her wardrobe, and another time when she is preparing to seduce her next victim. Sil is also seen topless in her true form later in the movie. * Species: The Awakening: Two female alien/human hybrids are shown topless in this film, as well as engaging in various sexual acts and transforming to their alien form. This includes Miranda Hollander and Azura. * Stripes: While on leave, the U.S. Army misfits go to a dance club where Dewey "Ox" Oxberger gets into a mud wrestling competition with several women. At the end of the match, he successfully removes all of their tops and they are all covered in mud. * Trading Places: Jamie Lee Curtis exposes both breasts in this film; visible while undressing while standing before a mirror on a train. Other women are shown topless at a party. * Tucker and Dale vs Evil: In one scene, Chloe is topless as the group prepares to go skinny dipping. This almost counts as partial nudity however as it is very dark out and the scene is far away. Unclear whether actress Chelan Simmons used a body double or not. * Zone of the Dead: A female zombie is shown with both breasts exposed. See also Category:Explicit content